I Love You, I Hate You
by HummelGleek
Summary: Song Fic about Kurt in an abusive relationship with Dave Karofsky


**I Love You, I Hate You**

**Disclaimer: **dont own the song or glee

* * *

><p><em>I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"<em>

_It's telling me all these things _

_That you would probably hide_

_Am I, your one and only desire?_

_Am I the reason you breathe _

_Or am I the reason you cry_

"Shut up and stop crying" Dave screamed at Kurt who was against the wall crying and bloody.

"I-I was just hanging out with him I swear" Kurt whimpered looking up at Dave's angry eyes.

His _drunken_ eyes

"I said shut up!" he yelled and struck Kurt across the face again. "I-I'm sorry Dave, I love you please I'm so sorry" Kurt begged and he smirked walking away.

Kurt curled into himself and cried

Because trying to leave would be a waste of his time

He always had to come back

_I feel, like you don't want me around_

_I guess I'll pack all my things_

_I guess I'll see you around _

"Kurt please…why would you leave? Where would you go? No one wants you" Dave said as they stood nose to nose in the living room. "I-I would go find someone who treats me better" Kurt screamed back and his eyes darken.

He grabbed Kurt's neck slamming him against the wall, a look of total fear crossed Kurt's face.

"You're not leaving, or-or I'll kill you" he yelled and Kurt struggled against his grip. Dave punched the wall next to Kurt's head and he made a small noise. "Do you understand? You wont leave!" he screamed and let go of Kurt who crumpled to the floor.

"I-I won't leave I promise" he whispered as Dave left out the door.

_I love you…_

"Kurt where did you get that black eye?" Blaine asked as Kurt glanced around nervously, hand in hand with Dave.

Dave's grip got tighter

More violent

"I fell down the stairs" he said almost automatically

"Well you better watch out" his smile was warm and Kurt wanted to run to him.

Blaine smiled wider and went on stage, as Dave and Kurt took their place in the front row.

"This song I'd like to dedicate to my friend Kurt Hummel" he said and they went on singing some song by Katy Perry

"I love you, you know that right?" Dave whispered to Kurt and he looked up at him.

"Yeah" he replied softly and let Dave kiss him. "I know I get out of line sometimes but it'll change soon enough" he smiled and Kurt smiled at him.

_I hate you…_

Kurt closed his eyes as a vase crashed against the wall inches from him. "Teenage dream? What the hell was that about?" he yelled and Kurt shrugged, wishing Blaine would have never sang that song.

"He was just-we're just friends David" Kurt sighed and felt exhausted.

"You pathetic little whore I should have known you would sleep around on me I might as well leave" he yelled and Kurt walked up to him.

If he left Kurt would be alone forever.

"Please don't leave me Dave I'm sorry…I don't want to be alone" he cried and went to embrace the taller boy. He pushed him back and Kurt fell to the floor.

"Damn right you'd be alone, don't you see Kurt you're worthless, without me, you're nothing" he hissed and Kurt closed his eyes.

Believing every word he was saying

"I hate you" he whispered

_I breathe you I taste you _

_I can't live without you _

_I just can't take it anymore_

"Kurt you don't look so good maybe you should see a doctor" Blaine said, Kurt being deathly pale, bruises on his face and neck.

"Its fine it's not the first time I was beat up by ignorant homophobes" Kurt smiled weakly as he sipped his coffee.

"Where's Dave?" Blaine asked innocently and Kurt flinched.

"I-I don't- the bar" Kurt gave up on trying to hide it.

"Oh" he said back and searched Kurt's eyes.

The same eyes he use to love to look in and see the sparkle.

The eyes that now were dead and lifeless

Blaine put his hand to Kurt's and watched him look up.

"I never stopped loving you Kurt, not once" he said forlornly and saw Kurt's eye glaze over with tears.

"You and me both" he smiled sadly and looked down. Blaine went to say something else but was cut off by Dave walking in and grabbing Kurt's arm rather violently.

"C'mon you little bitch" he mumbled and drug him out. Blaine felt despair as he saw the only boy he ever loved being drug away.

_I see the blood all over your hands _

_Does it make you feel, more like a man?_

"You cheating little _cunt_, I ought to _kill_ you" he screamed and pushed Kurt against a large glass photo on the wall that shattered the pieces gouging his back.

"No-no it wasn't like that!" Kurt cried out holding his arms in front of his face as Dave lashed out clawing his cheek.

_Was it all, just a part of your plan_

_The pistols shaking in my hands _

Dave stopped for a moment and looked at Kurt's blood on his hands then to his bloody, bruised boyfriend now on the floor cowering.

"I love you Kurt remember? We'll be together forever?" he snarled.

Kurt shook violently looking up at Dave, "I-I…" he started but Dave kicked him in the stomach. "Please" Kurt groaned and curled into himself. Suddenly Dave pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kurt, "Now we'll be together for-" he started and there was a loud crack and Dave fell over.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine a gun in his hand shaking. He smiled because he was finally free. He crawled over to Dave and watched his dying eyes.

"I love you" Kurt whispered.

**Always by Saliva is the song check it out 3 **


End file.
